List of Polish translations
This is list of credits and cast of Polish translations. Cars * Preparation of the Polish version: SDI Media Polska * Production of the Polish language version: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Direction: Waldemar Modestowicz * Polish dialogues: Jan Wecsile * Music management: Robert Amirian * Sound and assembly: Renata Gontarz * Production management: Beata Jankowska * Artistic care: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Cast * Piotr Adamczyk – Lightning McQueen * Daniel Olbrychski – Doc Hudson * Dorota Segda – Sally Carrera * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater * Damian Damięcki – Ramone * Artur Barciś – Luigi * Danilo De Girolamo – Guido * Stanisława Celińska – Flo * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Sarge * Krzysztof Kowalewski – Sheriff * Jerzy Kryszak – Fillmore * Ewa Wiśniewska – Lizzie * Sylwester Maciejewski: ** Mack, ** Hamm Centercut, ** Yeti, ** P.T. Flea * Adam Ferency – Chick Hicks * Andrzej Blumenfeld – Strip Weathers * Wojciech Wysocki – Harv * Maciej Zientarski – Bob Cutlass * Włodzimierz Zientarski – Darrell Cartrip * Robert Rozmus – Rusty Rust-eze * Piotr Gąsowski – Dusty Rust-eze * Jarosław Gajewski – Van * Joanna Jeżewska – Minny * Włodzimierz Press – Tex Dinoco * Barbara Zielińska – Lynda Weathers * Sławomir Pacek – Fred * Krzysztof Szczerbiński: ** Dale Earnhardt, Jr. ** Wingo * Wojciech Paszkowski: ** Michael Schumacher ** Mike * Paweł Szczesny: ** Red ** Mario Andretti * Martyna Wojciechowska – Kori Turbowitz * Cezary Kwieciński: ** Boost ** Not Chuck * Karol Wróblewski – DJ * Monika Pikuła – Tia * Julia Kołakowska – Mia * Tomasz Bednarek – Flik * Robert Czebotar – Woody * Łukasz Nowicki – Buzz Light Car * Paweł Sanakiewicz – Sulley * Andrzej Chudy: ** Richard Clayton Kensington ** Marco Axelbender ** Al Oft * Hikari Yono – Chuki * Dariusz Błażejewski * Izabela Dąbrowska * Marcin Hycnar * Wojciech Machnicki * Joanna Pach * Brygida Turowska Music Song Route 66 translated by Filip Łobodziński and sung by Andrzej Lampert using EMI Music Poland. Cars 2 * Preparation of the Polish version: SDI Media Polska * Production of the Polish language version: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Mixing the Polish version: Shepperton International * Direction: Waldemar Modestowicz * Polish dialogues: Jan Jakub Wecsile * Music management: Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska * Sound and assembly: Renata Gontarz * recording and sound editing: * Production management: ** Beata Jankowska, ** Marcin Kopiec * Artistic care: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Cast * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater * Piotr Adamczyk – Lightning McQueen * Piotr Fronczewski –Finn McMissile * Agnieszka Dygant – Holley Shiftwell * Paweł Wawrzecki – Miles Axlerod * Piotr Polk – Francesco Bernoulli * Jarosław Maznas – Brent Mustangburger * Tomasz Sapryk – Grem * Jan Peszek – Professor Zündapp * Sławomir Pacek – Acer * Dorota Segda – Sally Carrera * Włodzimierz Zientarski – Darrell Cartrip * Andrzej Blumenfeld – Uncle Topolino * Wojciech Duryasz – Mel Dorado * Artur Barciś – Luigi * Leon Charewicz – Otis * Zdzisław Wardejn – Tomber * Stanisława Celińska – Flo * Edyta Olszówka – Tow Mater's computer voice * Krzysztof Kowalewski – Sheriff * Joanna Jeżewska – Minny * Elżbieta Kępińska – Lizzie * Barbara Zielińska – Mama Topolino * Joanna Pach * Milena Suszyńska * Brygida Turowska * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Siddeley * Arkadiusz Bazak – Victor Hugo * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Sarge * Przemysław Bluszcz – Rod Redline * Dariusz Błażejewski * Wojciech Chorąży * Damian Damięcki – Ramone * Grzegorz Damięcki – Leland Turbo * Jarosław Gajewski – [Van * Jerzy Kryszak – Fillmore * Zbigniew Konopka * Sylwester Maciejewski – Mack * Miłogost Reczek – Crabby * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – Ivan * Monika Pikuła – Tia * Julia Kołakowska – Mia * Bożena Furczyk * Elżbieta Gaertner * Jakub Szydłowski * Krzysztof Szczerbiński * Janusz Wituch * Karol Wróblewski * Monika Kujawa * Joanna Rutkowska * Daria Tworek * Natalia Waśniewska * Tomasz Połeć * Kamil Sypnik * Elizabeth Duda – car #2 * Andrzej Borowczyk – David Hobbscap * Alistar Abell * Doug Abrahams * Victor Ayala * Daniel Bacon * Julia Benson * Peter Benson * Daniel Boileau * Christine Chatelain * Brian Dobson * Micheal Dobson * Paul Dobson * Martin Gagnon * Jessica Heafey * Andrew Kavadas * Barbara Kottmeier * Juan Reidinger * Rondel Reynoldson * Rebecca Robbins * Nic Rhind * Michael Sonsmann * Kerry van der Griend * Allison Warnyca * Mari Kanō * Keikō Sakai * Atsushi Kakehashi * Midori Sangoumi * Shintarō Ohata * Hitomi Hirose * Takashi Ohara * Shūhei Takubo * Rie Takahashi * Tomoyuki Higuchi * Riho Fushida * Yoshimasa Kawata * Masako Shirakawa * Shigeyuki Susaki * Tōru Sakurai * Ayaka Shimoyamada * Tomotaka Hachisuka * Sachie Hirai * Tsubasa Sakurai Planes * Preparation of the Polish version: SDI Media Polska * Mixing the Polish version: Shepperton International * Direction: Wojciech Paszkowski * Polish dialogues: Jan Jakub Wecsile * Music management: Agnieszka Tomicka * Sound and assembly: Szymon Orfin * Production management: Beata Jankowska * Artistic care: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Cast * Maciej Musiał – Dusty Crophopper * Cezary Morawski – Skipper Riley * Olaf Lubaszenko – Chug * Weronika Rosati – Dottie * Anna Dereszowska – Rochelle * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Ishani * Janusz Rafał Nowicki – Bulldog * Jan Kulczycki – Leadbottom * Jakub Szydłowski – El Chupacabra * Marcin Bosak – Ripslinger * Wojciech Paszkowski – Echo * Grzegorz Kwiecień – Bravo * Jacek Król – Roper * Janusz Wituch – Ned * Grzegorz Pawlak – Zed * [[Jacek Lenartowicz – Brent Mustangburger * Tomasz Zimoch – Colin Cowling * Łukasz Lewandowski – Sparky * Jarosław Domin – Franz * Stacy Keach – Tom Stinger * Bożena Furczyk * Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk * Agata Paszkowska * Monika Szalaty * Olga Szomańska * Małgorzata Tomassi * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Dariusz Błażejewski * Wojciech Chorąży * Karol Jankiewicz * Artur Kaczmarski * Mikołaj Klimek * Bartosz Martyna * Karol Osentowski * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Tomasz Robaczewski * Michał Rudaś * Tomasz Śliwiński * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński * Karol Wróblewski * Przemysław Skowron Music Song Love Machine translated by Marek Robaczewski and sing by Jakub Szydłowski. Planes: Fire and Reaque * Preparation of the Polish version: SDI Media Polska * Mixing the Polish version: Shepperton International * Direction: Wojciech Paszkowski * Polish dialogues: Jan Jakub Wecsile * Music management: Agnieszka Tomicka * Sound and assembly: Szymon Orfin * Production management: ** Beata Jankowska, ** Marcin Kopiec * Artistic care: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Cast * Maciej Musiał – Dusty Crophopper * Piotr Grabowski – Blade Ranger * Monika Dryl – Lil' Dipper * Paweł Wawrzecki – Maru * Grzegorz Małecki – Cad Spinner * Marian Opania – Mayday * Wiktor Zborowski – Windlifter * Olaf Lubaszenko – Chug * Weronika Rosati – Dottie * Cezary Morawski – Skipper Riley * Jan Kulczycki – Leadbottom * Łukasz Lewandowski – Sparky * Marek Barbasiewicz – Ol' Jammer * Ewa Serwa-Galia – Dynamite * Antonina Girycz – Winnie * Andrzej Gawroński – Winnie * Piotr Machalica – Pulaski * Andrzej Chudy - Secretary of the Interior * Zbigniew Dziduch – Ryker * Jacek Lenartowicz – Brent Mustangburger * Marcin Troński - Cabbie * Janusz Wituch – Brody Enid * Bożena Furczyk * Paulina Kinaszewska * Olga Omeljaniec * Milena Suszyńska * Wojciech Chorąży * Krzysztof Cybiński * Artur Kaczmarski * Janusz Kruciński * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Jarosław Łukomski * Bartosz Martyna * Adam Pluciński * Tomasz Steciuk * Krzysztof Szczepaniak * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński Cars 3 * Preparation of the Polish version: SDI Media Polska * Mixing the Polish version: Shepperton International * Production of the Polish language version: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Direction: Waldemar Modestowicz * Producer: Magdalena Dziemidowicz * Polish dialogues: Jan Jakub Wecsile * Music management: Agnieszka Tomicka * Sound and assembly: Szymon Orfin * Production management: Beata Jankowska * Realization of recordings: ** Dominika Kotarba ** Anna Przegendza * Artistic care: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Cast * Piotr Adamczyk – Lightning McQueen * Wiktoria Wolańska – Cruz Ramirez * Zdzisław Wardejn – Smokey * Wojciech Malajkat – Sterling * Marian Opania – Tow Mater * Antoni Pawlicki – Jackson Storm * Piotr Gąsowski – Dusty Rust-eze * Artur Barciś – Luigi * Dorota Segda – Sally Carrera * Dorota Stalińska – Miss Fritter * Anna Dereszowska – Natalie Certain * Jarosław Kuźniar – Bob Cutlass * Emilia Krakowska – Louise Nash * Włodzimierz Zientarski – Darrell Cartrip * Stanisław Brudny – River Scott * Adam Ferency – Chick Hicks * Giovani Baldini – Guido * Robert Rozmus – Rusty Rust-eze * Sylwester Maciejewski – Mack * Grzegorz Damięcki – Cal Weathers * Rafał Sonik – Hamilton * Jerzy Kryszak – Fillmore * Franciszek Pieczka – Junior Moon * Marcin Sztabiński – Ray Reverham * Daniel Olbrychski – Doc Hudson * Damian Damięcki – Ramone * Włodzimierz Press – Tex Dinoco * Ewa Wiśniewska – Lizzie * Artur Dziurman – Sarge * Krystyna Tkacz – Flo * Joanna Zientarska – Shannon Spokes * Leon Pontek – Maddy McGear * Krzysztof Kowalewski – Sheriff * Szymon Sołtysik – Mike Joyride * Krzysztof Cybiński – Jeff Gorvette * Filip Kłoda – Danny Swervez * Aleksandar Milićević – Ryan Laney * Jakub Przygoński – Bubba Wheelhouse * Rafał Zawierucha – Chase Racelott * Andrzej Blumenfeld – Strip Weathers * Katarzyna Dereń – Sweet Tea * Izabela Dąbrowska * Bożena Furczyk * Dorota Furtak-Masica * Paulina Holtz * Natalia Jankiewicz * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner * Renata Kościuk * Michalina Łabacz * Katarzyna Łaska * Agata Maj * Joanna Pach-Żbikowska * Lidia Pronobis * Małgorzata Rdest * Małgorzata Szymańska * Martyna Trawczyńska * Klementyna Umer * Barbara Zielińska * Maksymilian Bogumił * Jakub Gawlik * Piotr Gogol * Piotr Grabowski * Jarosław Gruda * Jakub Hojda * Artur Janusiak * Mikołaj Klimek * Zbigniew Konopka * Filip Kosior * Jacek Król * Filip Krupa * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Mateusz Kwiecień * Adam Machalica * Bartosz Martyna * Przemysław Niedzielski * Cezary Nowak * Bartłomiej Nowosielski * Igor Obłoza * Dariusz Odija * Hubert Paszkiewicz * Piotr Piksa * Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński * Kamil Pruban * Michał Rudaś * Szymon Roszak * Paweł Szczesny * Kamil Szklany * Tomasz Tomaszewski * Bartosz Wesołowski * Janusz Wituch * Karol Wróblewski * Przemysław Wyszyński * Hubert Zapiór * Maciej Zuchowicz * Cezary Żak * Wojciech Żołądkowicz Music Song Glory Days translated by Jan Jakub Wecsile and sung by Katarzyna Dereń. Cars Toons * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater * Piotr Adamczyk: ** Lightning McQueen ** second car in line of rusty cars (Mater the Greater * Julia Kołakowska – Mia * Agnieszka Judycka – Tia * Krzysztof Kowalewski – Sheriff * Sławomir Pacek – Kabuto * Andrzej Blumenfeld: ** Ito-San ** Impala XIII * Dariusz Odija – announcer (Mater the Greater) * Cezary Nowak – Buck the Tooth Vendor * Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć – Nurce GTO * Barbara Zielińska – nurce (Rescue Squad Mater) * Waldemar Barwiński – Mator * Włodzimierz Press – Dex Dinoco * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Roger * Jacek Braciak – Clyde * Sylwester Maciejewski – Stinky * Wojciech Machnicki – lift (Mater Private Eye) * Joanna Pach (episodes: 1, 10) * Andrzej Chudy (episodes: 1, 5, 6, 7) * Cezary Kwieciński (episodes: 1, 5, 6) * Jakub Szydłowski (episodes: 1, 2, 5, 6, 7) * Karol Wróblewski (episodes: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6) * Izabela Dąbrowska (episodes: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) * Bożena Furczyk (episodes: 2, 3, 4) * Brygida Turowska (episodes: 2, 3, 4) * Paweł Szczesny (episodes: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) * Dariusz Błażejewski (episodes: 5, 6, 7, 10) * Artur Janusiak (episodes: 5, 6, 7) * Zbigniew Konopka (episodes: 5, 6, 7, 8, 9) * Krzysztof Szczerbiński (episodes: 5, 6, 7) * Joanna Jeżewska (episodes: 8, 9) * Monika Pikuła (episodes: 8, 9) * Wojciech Brzeziński (episodes: 8, 9) * Paweł Ciołkosz (episodes: 8, 9) * Grzegorz Drojewski (episodes: 8, 9) * Janusz Wituch (episodes: 8, 9) * Krzysztof Stelmaszyk (episodes: 10) * Anna Gajewska (episodes: 10) Cars: The Video Game * Piotr Adamczyk – Lightning McQueen * Krzysztof Banaszyk – race car * Piotr Bąk – Darrell Cartrip * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Sarge * Jacek Kopczyński – Wingo * Jan Kulczycki – Sheriff * Cezary Kwieciński – race car from Sheriff's Hot Pursuit * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater * Paweł Szczesny – Mack Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures * Krzysztof Banaszyk – narrator * Adam Bauman – Doc Hudson * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Sarge * Jan Kulczycki – Sheriff * Cezary Kwieciński – Ramone * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater * Barbara Zielińska Cars: Mater-National Championship * Witold Pyrkosz – Tow Mater Cars 2: The Video Game * Direction: Artur Kruczek * Post-production: Paweł Piechura Cast * Adam Szyszkowski – Shu Todoroki * Andrzej Chudy – Fillmore * Anna Sroka – Holley Shiftwell * Artur Dziurman – Max Schnell * Dariusz Błażejewski – Nigel Gearsley * Dariusz Odija – Rod Redline * Grzegorz Pawlak – Finn McMissile * Jacek Kiss – Acer * Jan Aleksandrowicz – Jeff Gorvette * Jan Kulczycki – Francesco Bernoulli * Jarosław Boberek – Lightning McQueen * Joanna Pach – Carla Veloso * Jurek Mazur – Tomber * Krzysztof Zakrzewski – Tow Mater * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – professor Zündapp * Robert Kowalski – Raoul ÇaRoule * Ryszard Olesiński – Grem * Stanisław Biczysko – Luigi * Włodzimierz Bednarski – Sarge * Wojciech Machnicki – Miles Axelrod * Wojciech Paszkowski – Miguel Camino * Andrzej Ozga * Artur Kruczek * Beatrycze Łukaszewska – computer's voice * Izabella Bukowska * Mieczysław Morański * Piotr Bujno – Temple Caretaker Pitty * Piotr Siejka * Wojciech Kuliński Others * Meet the Cars (2012 edition): ** publishing house: Egmont Polska. ** leading publisher: Beata Prokopczyk ** translations: Małgorzata Fabianowska ** editorial office: Teresa Duralska-Macheta ** correction: Agnieszka Trzeszkowska, Agnieszka Sprycha ** production coordination: Aleksandra Waligórska ** printing: Edica * The Official Magazine: ** publishing house Egmont Polska ** editorial office: Kinga Frydrych. ** creation of TV commercials: DSK agency ** media planning: MPG media house Category:Lists